Task Force 141
TF-141}} Task Force: STALKER}} Task Force 141 (zwana "The One-Four-One" lub "Jeden-Cztery-Jeden") – międzynarodowa elitarna organizacja wojskowa składa się z najlepszych żołnierzy amerykańskich, brytyjskich, kanadyjskich, niemieckich, meksykańskich, australijskich i być może innych państw. Występuje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered i Call of Duty: Online. Ponadto pojawia się w filmiku krótkometrażowym Operacja Kingfish, komiksie Modern Warfare 2: Ghost oraz w dzienniku Soapa. Opis Task Force 141 to międzynarodowa jednostka specjalna powstała po zakończeniu II wojny domowej w Rosji. Po tym konflikcie, w który zaangażowały się Stany Zjednoczone i Wielka Brytania do władzy doszła partia Ultranacjonalistów. Znając negatywny stosunek tej partii do państw Zachodu, postanowiono utworzyć jednostkę specjalną zdolną im przeciwdziałać. W Task Force 141 służyli najlepsi żołnierze z armii NATO i nie tylko (Niemcy, Amerykanie, Brytyjczycy, Australijczycy, Meksykanie, Kanadyjczycy itd.). To nadało im wszechstronność, a co za tym idzie, także skuteczność w działaniach. Przez większość czasu TF141 była dowodzona przez generała Shepherda, który werbował nowych członków głównie z brytyjskiej Special Air Service. Historia Operacja Kingfish thumb|220x220px|Żołnierze biorący udział w [[Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish|Operacji Kingfish. Od lewej: John "Soap" MacTavish, John Price, Sandman i Simon "Ghost" Riley.]] W pierwszej dekadzie XXI w. doszło w Europie do fali zamachów terrorystycznych, za które został obarczony Wewnętrzny Krąg (terroryści, którzy zostali wyrzuceni z partii Ultranacjonalistów i mścili się na Zachodzie i rosyjskim rządzie). Ich przywódcą był Władimir Makarow. Właśnie on był celem operacji nazwanej "Kingfish", do której włączyła się też amerykańska Delta. 8 października 2013 roku obie jednostki specjalne wspierane przez samolot wsparcia AC-130 przypuściły szturm na tajną siedzibę Wewnętrznego Kręgu w celu zgładzenia Makarowa. Dwójka żołnierzy Delty (Frost i Sandman) wskazywała cele i zapewnili snajperskie wsparcie, a Task Force walczyła wewnątrz wrogiego sztabu. Wewnątrz budynku za pomocą wyszkolenia taktycznego bezproblemowo pokonali wszystkich. Jednak Makarowa tam nie było. Mimo to, terrorysta zostawił tam pułapkę w postaci ładunku C4. Choć jego detonacja nikogo nie zabiła, krótko po tym Wewnętrzny Krąg rozpoczął kontratak. Pomimo strat, udało się im zestrzelić AC-130, więc Task Force 141 i Delta musieli się wycofać. Kapitan John "Soap" MacTavish został ranny, więc inny żołnierz, kpt. John Price pozostał na miejscu, by osłaniać ewakuację. Wszyscy zdołali uciec, a Price został ranny i wysłany przez terrorystów do Gułagu na Kamczatce. Operacja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, bo cel nie został zabity. Ratunek ważnego zakładnika Kolejną akcją Task Force była operacja na samolocie rosyjskich linii lotniczych. Zadaniem wysłanego tam oddziału było odbicie rosyjskiego cywila o pseudonimie Kriegler. Członkowie jednostki postanowili zakraść się na samolot i poczekać aż ten wystartuje, by mieć większe szanse na powodzenie. Gdy maszyna wzbiła już się w górę, za pomocą palnika żołnierze wydostali się z kryjówki. Na znak zaatakowali siły Ultranacjonalistów, które przetrzymywały Krieglera. Doszło do walki na krótki dystans. Rosjanie mieli o wiele większe siły, jednak nie mogli sprostać wyszkoleniu swoich przeciwników. Wszyscy członkowie Task Force byli przeszkoleni testem CQB, więc bardzo uważali, by nie postrzelić przypadkiem niewłaściwej osoby. Gdy większość terrorystów poległa, członkowie drużyny Jeden-Jeden weszli do pomieszczenia z zakładnikiem. Jeden z Ultranacjonalistów się nim zasłonił i groził jego zastrzeleniem. Prawie w ostatniej chwili agent Task Force go zastrzelił i oswobodził Krieglera. Wtedy zauważono aktywną bombę na pokładzie samolotu. Żołnierze ewakuowali się więc stamtąd spadochronami i wzięli ze sobą zakładnika. Chociaż misję zakończono powodzeniem, dwóch żołnierzy nie wyskoczyło i zginęło w wybuchu bomby. Próba odzyskania modułu ACS W 2016 roku stosunki na linii Rosja - Zachód były naprawdę ciężkie. Taki stan rzeczy był prawdopodobnie podsycany przez Makarowa, który chciał doprowadzić do wojny pomiędzy USA i Rosją. Task Force musieli więc bardzo uważać na swoich misjach, zwłaszcza tych na terenie Rosjan. thumb|235x235px|Kpt. MacTavish przygotowuje się do misji w łańcuchu Tien Szan. W Kazachstanie, w górach Tien Szan miał znajdować się moduł ACS (urządzenie odpowiedzialne za kontrolę systemu bezpieczeństwa) z rozbitego amerykańskiego satelity. Zdobycie tych danych przez Rosjan mogło być bardzo niebezpieczne. Nad ranem dwójka żołnierzy - John "Soap" MacTavish i Gary "Roach" Sanderson dostali się do przedsionka bazy wroga wspinając się po górach, by odzyskać moduł. Po wspinaczce musieli w jakiś sposób odkryć hangar. Obaj Brytyjczycy wspólnie uznali, że aby bezproblemowo to zrobić, należy używać tłumików, termowizji i czujnika pulsu. W dodatku w bazie trwała zamieć śnieżna, która sprawiła, że wróg nie mógł wypatrzeć wrogów stojących kilka metrów przed nimi. W międzyczasie Roach podłożył na stacji paliwowej ładunek C4, gdyby "coś poszło nie tak". Po jakimś czasie odkryto hangar. Sanderson wziął ACS ze sobą, jednak nie wiedział, że Rosjanie byli zaalarmowani i wzięli kpt. MacTavisha jako zakładnika piętro niżej. Rosyjski major Petrow rozkazał się poddać, inaczej Brytyjczyk miał zostać rozstrzelany. W ostatniej chwili Roach odpalił C4, co spowodowało ogromny wybuch odwracający uwagę Specnazu. To dało członkom Task Force szansę na ucieczkę. Zastrzelili najbliżej stojących wrogów i rozpoczęli ucieczkę. Wykorzystali każdą osłonę i skradli skutery śnieżne. Rozpoczął się szalony pościg. Dwójka żołnierzy uciekała przed licznym wrogiem ścigającym ich na skuterach czy w śmigłowcach. W pewnym momencie TF dojechali do ogromnego zjazdu w dół. Wtedy Rosjanie odpuścili pościg, a MacTavish kazał swojemu kompanowi przyspieszyć. Dzięki temu udało im się przeskoczyć dużą skarpę i dojść do punktu ewakuacji. III wojna światowa 13 sierpnia 2016 roku w wyniku podważenia rosyjskiej opinii publicznej zamachem terrorystycznym typu false-flag w Moskwie (wywołanym niejako przez dowódcę TF 141 - generała Shepherda) doszło do inwazji Rosji na USA. Task Force, jako jednostka międzynarodowa nie mogła się włączyć w walkę w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale jako siły NATO mogła wykonywać zadania specjalne na korzyść USA. Alejandro Rojas thumb|331x331px|[[Gary "Roach" Sanderson, członek zespołu 141.]] W tym samym dniu, w którym najechano USA, w tajnym śledztwie CIA odkryto, że amerykańską broń na potrzeby zamachu dostarczyli członkowie brazylijskich gangów z Alejandro Rojasem na czele. Generał Shepherd wysłał Task Force do Rio de Janeiro w celu przesłuchania Rojasa. Po południu 13 sierpnia żołnierze byli już na miejscu i po krótkim pościgu udało im się złapać asystenta Rojasa. Dwójka Brytyjczyków (MacTavish i por. Simon "Ghost" Riley) przy pomocy tortur miała zdobyć od niego informacje nt. pobytu swojego szefa. W tym czasie dwóch Amerykanów i Brytyjczyk (Roach) mieli walczyć w faveli z członkami gangów. Podczas walki, w której przestępcy mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną obie strony ponosiły straty. Milicja w dziesiątkach, a Task Force straciła dwóch Amerykanów. W takim wypadku "Roach" musiał sam walczyć z licznym wrogiem znającym ten teren. Na szczęście dla niego agenci Ghost i Soap skończyli przesłuchanie i rozpoczęli walkę w innej części faveli. Wraz z wiedzą o tym, że Rojas ucieka po dachach faveli parli na przód. Po długiej walce i dużych stratach po stronie milicji trójka żołnierzy spotkała się w jednym miejscu, gdzie złapano cel. Od razu zabrali się za przesłuchanie. By bardziej "przycisnąć" Rojasa rażono go prądem. Jednak amerykańskie dowództwo pomimo wielokrotnych próśb nie mogło wysłać śmigłowca ewakuacyjnego, bo sami musieli w ojczyźnie odpierać atak Rosjan. W takim wypadku kpt. MacTavish zadzwonił do dawnego przyjaciela, Nikołaja, który miał za jakiś czas podlecieć helikopterem i zabrać żołnierzy. Ok. dziesięciu agentów Task Force musiało odpierać licznych członków gangu chcących odbić swojego szefa. Doszło do jeszcze cięższych walk niż wcześniej, bowiem obie strony zmobilizowały większe siły, a milicja dodatkowo ściągnęła samochody. Pomimo bardzo ciężkich strat agenci dotarli do pobliskiego targu. Stamtąd szybko przeszli do miejsca ewakuacji. Tam jednak gang zastawił pułapkę i ostrzelał śmigłowiec. Wszyscy musieli dojść do drugiej SL. Jeden z żołnierzy podczas przeskoku na kolejny dach spadł na ziemię. Mimo to, zdołał wskoczyć później na pokład śmigłowca. Stamtąd wszyscy odlecieli na pokład statku United States Navy znajdujący się na Oceanie Spokojnym. Platforma wiertnicza na Morzu Beringa Po wydostaniu się z Ameryki Południowej generał Shepherd od razu wyznaczył nowe zadanie. Celem żołnierzy było dostać się do Gułagu na Kamczatce. Jednak by tam dojść, musieli zneutralizować wyrzutnie SAM znajdujące się na pobliskich platformach wiertniczych. Nie można było ich zwyczajnie wysadzić, bo znajdowali się na nich cywilni pracownicy przetrzymywani przez terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nad ranem z okrętu podwodnego USS Dallas i USS Chicago wypłynęli żołnierze Task Force i Navy SEALs. Na platformę dostali się od dołu, po czym zaczęli likwidować po cichu osamotnione cele. Ich początkowym zadaniem było uratowanie dwóch grup zakładników. Pierwsza grupa została uwolniona prawie od razu. Druga, większa, podobnie, jednak w tym momencie wróg zaczął się niepokoić brakiem kontaktu z oddziałem przed chwilą zabitym przez Task Force i SEALs. Anglosasi postanowili więc założyć pułapkę. Na ciele jednego z wrogów podłożyli C4 i zajęli pozycję. Gdy oddział wroga się zbliżył, sierż. Sanderson odpalił ładunek, przez co zginęła część wrogów, a cała baza została zaalarmowana. Doszło więc do otwartej walki. Wewnętrzny Krąg był o wiele bardziej wyszkolony niż np. gang Rojasa, jednak nie mogli oni sprostać wyszkoleniu dwóch jednostek specjalnych. Wciąż tracili części platformy wiertniczej. Na ostatnim piętrze terroryści użyli dużej zasłony dymnej oraz snajperów z termowizją. Jednak TF 141 także się przygotowali i wzięli termowizję. Po jakimś czasie większość obiektu została wyczyszczona z obecności wroga. SEALs i Task Force włamali się do ostatniego pokoju z zakładnikami i uwolnili ich. Po tym obie jednostki specjalne odleciały w stronę ich nowego celu - Gułagu na Kamczatce, gdzie mieli zamiar odbić więźnia o kryptonimie 627, bo mógł być dla nich bardzo ważny. Ich miejsce na platformie zajęli Marines, którzy wysadzili wyrzutnie SAM. Więzień 6-2-7 Po kilku godzinach lotu TF i SEALs byli już niedaleko gułagu. Ten obiekt był bardzo ufortyfikowany, więc by zmiękczyć thumb|230x230px|Task Force 141 atakujący [[Gułag w Pietropawłowsku|gułag.]] jego obronę okręty podwodne i samoloty F-15 Eagle ostrzeliwały go. Po tym piechota wyszła ze śmigłowców i rozpoczęła walkę. Terroryści nie mieli szans na otwartym terenie przez ostrzał śmigłowców, więc wycofali się do wnętrz budynku. Przez to okręty podwodne musiały przerwać ostrzał. We wnętrzu budynku było ciemno, więc żołnierze użyli noktowizji. Tam agent Riley odnalazł sterownie Gułagu i postanowił zhakować różne systemy, by wspomóc kolegów. Reszta oddziału ruszyła za MacTavishem. Tam dochodziło do walk w pustych celach, więc Ghost oświetlał wrogów reflektorem, by było łatwo ich trafić i otwierał zabezpieczone drzwi. Gdy Task Force dowiedzieli się, że na tym piętrze nie ma więźnia 627, zeszli do zbrojowni. Tam wróg ich okrążył, lecz dzięki użyciu tarcz kuloodopornych wydostali się. Po tym wszyscy zeszli niżej po dalsze poszukiwania. Udało im się przebić do obozowej łaźni, gdzie doszło do walk z wrogiem także uzbrojonym w tarcze. Mimo to, nie stanowili oni większego zagrożenia. Następnie Task Force dokonali wyłomu do pomieszczenia, gdzie wykryto ślady ciepła. Okazało się, że jeden z nich był więźniem 627. Do tego okazał się on być kpt. Price'm, który przed laty został zamknięty po Operacji Kingfish. Po tym okręty wznowiły ostrzał. Dla żołnierzy wewnątrz było to bardzo niebezpieczne. Na szczęście, wydostali się w ostatniej chwili, jednak nie obyło się bez strat. Próba zmienienia biegu wojny przez Price'a thumb|261x261px|Kpt. Price na misji na Kamczatce. Już kilka godzin później kpt. Price powiedział, jaki ma plan zakończenia III wojny światowej. Prawdopodobnie podsłuchał w Gułagu jak żołnierze mówili o rakietach w rosyjskich dokach na Kamczatce. Wbrew zakazom gen. Shepherda Price zebrał ludzi (Roach, Ghost, Soap i inni) i wyruszył na misję. Price wraz z Sandersonem mieli spaść w tym rejonie na spadochronach i używając snajperek z tłumikiem po cichu przedostać się bliżej celu. Roach bardzo dużo nauczył się w temacie cichego działania od doświadczonego żołnierza lawirując pomiędzy patrolami Specnazu. Wkrótce jednak wykrył ich wrogi BTR-80, więc Brytyjczycy uciekli do lasu. Tam zaalarmowane oddziały Rosjan zaczęły ich szukać, jednak doświadczeni agenci Task Force wiedzieli, jak po cichu dotrzeć na miejsce. Po tym Roach użył drona Predator w celu wykrycia wrogów, jednak dron został zestrzelony przez przeciwnika. Wtedy Specnaz rozpoczął otwartą walkę z Task Force, jednak na szczęście dla Price'a z innej strony zaatakował Ghost. Walka była krwawa, jednak agenci użyli nowego drona Predator i unicestwili przeciwników. Po tym cały oddział TF 141 dotarł do głównego celu - bazy rosyjskiej marynarki wojennej. Tam także doszło do otwartej walki, jednak tym razem wszyscy musieli się spieszyć, bo lada moment interesujący ich okręt mógł się zanurzyć. Dzięki użyciu Predatora udało się zniszczyć wrogiego BTR i śmigłowiec. W ostatniej chwili agenci dotarli na miejsce. Kpt. Price kazał siebie osłaniać, co żołnierze uczynili, a sam wszedł na pokład okrętu. Wtem z włazów tego okrętu wystrzelił rakietę z głowicą jądrową, którą zdetonował w przestrzeni kosmicznej dzięki czemu EMP zniszczył wszystkie systemy elektronicznie i pojazdy Rosjan, co dało Amerykanom lekką przewagę w walce. Atak na posiadłość Gdy dzięki rakiecie wysłanej przez Price'a front na wschodnim wybrzeżu USA się ustabilizował, generał Shepherd zdecydował się na ostateczne uderzenie w rosyjskiego terrorystę Władimira Makarowa podejrzanego o wywołanie wojny. 15 sierpnia 2016 roku dwie grupy Task Force 141 wysłano w dwie potencjalne kryjówki Makarowa. Pierwsza miała uderzyć w jego posiadłość na Kaukazie, a druga miała wykonać cichą misję na złomowisku w Afganistanie.thumb|228x228px|Generał Shepherd rozstrzeliwuje por. [[Simon "Ghost" Riley|Simona "Ghosta" Riley'a.]] Podczas ataku na posiadłość agenci zdradzili swoją pozycję, bo nadepnęli na miny. Wtedy Wewnętrzny Krąg wspierany najemnikami rozpoczął ich ostrzał. Po chwili do ostrzału w Task Force włączyły się moździerze, a terroryści stawiali zasłonę dymną. Dowódca oddziału TF, Simon "Ghost" Riley, rozkazał swoim ludziom kontratakować przez dym. Tam udało im się odeprzeć przeciwnika. Po tym zauważono, że dwa samochody odjechały z terenu posiadłości. Żołnierze nie mogli ich zniszczyć, bo były kuloodporne więc snajper Archer, który wraz z Toadem wspierali TF141 zniszczył je za pomocą Javelina. Niestety, okazało się, że Makarow nie był wewnątrz nich, więc zdecydowano się wykonać wyłom do domu terrorysty. Tam było bardzo dużo jego ludzi, których zlikwidowano. Po chwili żołnierze powiadomili dowódcę o tym, że cel nie znajduje się w środku. W takim wypadku gen. Shepherd przez radio nakazał Ghostowi zebrać jak najwięcej danych zdobytych w posiadłości. Zdecydowano pobrać dane z jego komputera za pomocą urządzenia zwanego MPD. W tym czasie siły Wewnętrznego Kręgu się przegrupowały i zaatakowały posiadłość w celu zniszczenia MPD. Garść ludzi z Task Force 141 odpierała ataki licznego wroga. Dzięki użyciu min Claymore obrona była w miarę trwała. Pomimo strat dane w końcu się ściągnęły i można było zabrać MPD. Po tym wszyscy żywi żołnierze wycofywali się stamtąd do strefy ewakuacji. Shepherd zapewniał, że będzie za kilka minut z posiłkami. Chociaż żołnierzy ścigali terroryści, udało im się dojść w pobliże SL. W tym czasie generał przyleciał z nieoznakowanymi żołnierzami znanymi jako Kompania Cieni. Gdy większość Task Force zebrała się koło SL, Shepherd ich rozstrzelał, ciała spalił i wziął MPD, aby nikt nie poznał jego powiązań z zamachem na lotnisko w Moskwie. Po tym rozkazał Kompani Cieni zabić resztę terrorystów i niedobitków z Task Force. W Afganistanie W tym samym czasie, gdy rozpoczęła się czystka Shepherda w Task Force, agenci Kompani Cieni mieli zamiar zrobić to samo z grupą jednostki w Afganistanie. Jednak tam wojska Shepherda zbyt bardzo się pospieszyły i nie zabito większości terrorystów Makarowa. W efekcie doszło do wielkiej batalii na całym wysypisku. Kompania Cieni walczyła z użyciem pojazdów i śmigłowców z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Jednocześnie obie frakcje uważały Task Force (w składzie Price, Soap, Rook i inni) za wrogów. Agenci, pomimo trudnej sytuacji, obmyślili plan. Najpierw wezwano starego przyjaciela - Nikołaja, który miał ich stamtąd ewakuować samolotem C-130 Hercules. W międzyczasie wszyscy mieli się spotkać w miejscu, gdzie ten będzie lądował. Uznano, żeby pozwolić ludziom Shepherda i Makarowa nawzajem się pozabijać, a Task Force mieli w tym czasie ich unikać, strzelać tylko jeśli najdzie potrzeba i postarać się dojść do SL. Soap miał najdalej ze wszystkich sojuszników, jednak raz po raz udawało mu się uniknąć śmierci, bo wrogowie byli zajęci sobą. Wkrótce TF 141 dotarli do strefy lądowania, gdzie musieli wjechać samochodem do ładowni samolotu Nikołaja. Gonili ich członkowie Kompani Cieni, jednak udało się im uciec z pola walki. Podczas czekania na ewakuację, kpt. Price chciał się zemścić na Shepherdzie, więc połączył się radiowo z Makarowem, by ten dał mu lokację generała, co ten uczynił (Makarow bał się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Kompania Cieni wkrótce go zabije). Zemsta na Shepherdzie Następnego dnia jedyni członkowie Task Force, którzy nie poddali się czystce ("Soap" MacTavish i John Price) przenieśli się do kryjówki Hotel Bravo w Afganistanie, gdzie miał przebywać Shepherd. Wyposażeni w wytłumioną broń liczyli na cichą akcję. Początkowo się to udawało. Dwójka Brytyjczyków likwidowała pojedyncze patrole wroga, po czym przedostała się do środka jaskini, która była kryjówką generała. W tym czasie dowództwo Kompani Cieni zauważyło, że dwa patrole nie odpowiadają na wezwanie. Było to pierwsze ostrzeżenie dla Task Force, by działać ciszej. Po chwili wróg był tak zaalarmowany, że zdecydował się dokonać wyłomu do miejsca, gdzie podejrzewano o obecności wroga. W ten sposób doszło do walk Kompani z dwójką członków TF 141. Walka przeciągnęła się na inne partie kryjówki, więc Soap i Price porzucili ciche działanie. Jeden z nich wziął tarczę kuloodporną, dzięki czemu ich operacja szła do przodu. Wtedy Shepherd zadecydował o swojej natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Brytyjczycy musieli się pospieszyć, by tam dotrzeć. Wtedy generał, by dać sobie trochę czasu na ucieczkę, rozkazał ostrzelać z artylerii pozycje Task Force. Za niewiele czasu na ucieczkę poświęcił kilku swoich ludzi, bo ostrzał nie trafił w TF 141. Po krótkiej walce dwójka żołnierzy wsiadła do łodzi Zodiac, by ścigać Shepherda i jego ludzi, którzy też nimi uciekali. thumb|239x239px|Śmierć Shepherda. Rozpoczął się szalony pościg. Kompania Cieni nie była w stanie sprostać dwóm ludziom na jednej łódce przez ich szybkość i celność. Po jakimś czasie jednak Shepherd pierwszy dotarł do strefy ewakuacji. Jego łódź wjechała do śmigłowca Pave Low. Wtedy Price musiał go zestrzelić. Ze swojego karabinu trafił trzy razy w wirnik śmigłowca, co spowodowało jego katastrofę. Wtedy łódź Soapa i Price'a spadła z wodospadu i wszyscy byli przez jakiś czas oszołomieni. Pierwsi wstali Soap i Shepherd. Ten pierwszy, wyposażony w nóż chciał szybko zabić wroga. Jednak Amerykanin sprawnym ruchem obezwładnił Brytyjczyka, po czym wbił mu jego własny nóż w brzuch. Po tym załadował swój rewolwer i zamierzał rozstrzelać żołnierza. Jednak w tym czasie Price wbiegł w generała, co poskutkowało chybieniem strzału. Rozpoczęła się walka wręcz pomiędzy Price'm i Shepherdem, która wygrywał ten drugi. W takim wypadku Soap postanowił wyciągnąć z siebie nóż i rzucić nim w generała. Nóż trafił go prosto w oko, co poskutkowało jego śmiercią. Po tym przyleciał Nikołaj, by ewakuować dwóch żołnierzy. Później thumb|Logo Task Force 141 po zabiciu generała ShepherdaTask Force po misji w domku letniskowym Makarowa zostali uznani przez Shepherda za terrorystów. Przez to żywi agenci (Price i Soap) byli niesłusznie ścigani przez Interpol. Musieli się ukrywać, jednak w tym samym czasie nie ustawali w swojej misji zabójstwa Makarowa. Rozpoczęli współpracę z rosyjskimi Lojalistami i ich najemnikami. Oficjalnie więc Task Force 141 przestało istnieć, a jej członków uznano za terrorystów. Jednak żywi członkowie podczas wypełnianie swej misji nazywali się ''Task Force 141 - Wyrzeczenie ''(ang. Disavowed). Atak Makarowa ]] Dzień po zabójstwie Shepherda Price i MacTavish zostali ewakuowani do Himachal Pradesh - siedziby rosyjskich lojalistów w Indiach. Tam Soap miał zostać poddany opiece medycznej. Jednak po krótkim czasie doszło do ataku wojsk Wewnętrznego Kręgu na tę bazę w celu zabójstwa dwójki Brytyjczyków. Siły terrorystów przeważały nad lojalistami i ich najemnikami, więc postanowiono powołać pod broń kogo się da. Zgłosił się do tego Jurij - Rosjanin, były członek Specnazu i była prawa ręka Makarowa, który chciał zemsty na dawnym współpracowniku (jednak ukrywał swoją przeszłość przed Lojalistami). Jurij wraz z Price'm mieli oczyścić wioskę z obecności wroga, by ewakuować rannego MacTavisha. Walka była bardzo wyrównana, jednak powoli PMC i Task Force spychali wroga stamtąd. Po obu stronach były coraz większe straty. W końcu Wewnętrzny Krąg został zepchnięty, lecz wtedy umocnił swoje pozycje. Terroryści mieli przeważające siły, więc Task Force wyciągnęli przeciw nim cięższy oręż. Był to zdalnie sterowany BPN. Ten pojazd kierowany przez Jurija przetrzebił wrogie oddziały swoim karabinem i granatnikiem. Wróg został zepchnięty do skraju wioski. Dzięki temu Nikołaj i Price ewakuowali Soap'a śmigłowcem. Jednak w pewnym momencie rosyjski dron zniszczył BPN. Mimo to, wszyscy z Task Force przeżyli, a lojaliści musieli szukać nowej bazy. Misje na nowym terenie Po dojściu Soapa do zdrowia jednostka nie ustępowała w poczynaniach przeciwko Makarowowi. Do tego jednak potrzebowała nowoczesnego sprzętu. Kiedy rząd przestał wspierać Task Force, to członkowie byli zmuszeni do kupowania broni innymi drogami. Pomiędzy sierpniem a październikiem 2016 roku przeprowadzono dwie misje w Afryce. Pierwsza polegała na cichym zdobyciu map i dokumentów w Gwinei, co pomogłoby w drugiej, poważniejszej operacji. Kolejna misja polegała na zdobyciu 600 kilogramów złota z lotniska w Akrze w Ghanie. Całe przedsięwzięcie udało się w 100%, w czym przydatny dla drużyny był nowy nabytek - Jurij. Misja w Sierra Leone Ok. półtora miesiąca później rosyjska armia wycofała się z USA i trwało zawieszenie broni. W październiku ludzie Makarowa zaatakowali rosyjską delegację pokojową do Hamburga. Task Force sądziło, że Wewnętrzny Krąg szykuje coś nowego. Dzięki informacjom od Jurija agenci wiedzieli gdzie szukać. Były to wioski w Sierra Leone, gdzie Makarow korzystał z usług tamtejszych grup paramilitarnych. Przerzuca tam ważne dla siebie ładunki za pomocą fikcyjnej firmy Fregata Industries. Task Force musieli się spieszyć, bo niebezpieczny ładunek miał trafić do Londynu. Wieczorem agenci byli na terenie rzeczonej wioski. Byli uzbrojeni w karabiny z tłumikiem i zamierzali po cichu przejść pomiędzy patrolami. Była to powolna, lecz skuteczna taktyka, bo wróg nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności wroga. Po jakimś czasie doszli do fabryki, gdzie miał być przetrzymywany ładunek. Niestety dla nich, nie było go tam. W tym samym momencie Afrykańska milicja zauważyła wrogów. Wszyscy bojówkarze z okolicy zamierzali zaatakować agentów. Ogromna przewaga liczebna Milicji nie miała szans przeciwko wyszkoleniu Task Force. W takim wypadku użyli przeciwko nim pojazdów z CKM-ami. Jeden z nich został przejęty przez Jurija, który zniszczył za jego pomocą duży oddział wroga. Wtedy grupy paramilitarne wyciągnęły moździerze i ostrzelały pozycje drużyny 141. Jednak w pewnym momencie Stracili tę broń, którą przejął Jurij i ostrzelał celnie wrogów, niszcząc im parę pojazdów. Po tym usłyszano łopotanie śmigłowca, więc agenci spieszyli się, bo myśleli, że to helikopter chcący przetransportować ładunek Makarowa. Pospiesznie dotarli więc do pobliskiego kościoła, a z niego do lądowiska. Niestety dla nich, śmigłowiec wraz z ładunkiem odleciał chwilę wcześniej. Po tym był już w drodze do Europy. thumb|220x220px|Task Force - Wyrzeczenie starają się powstrzymać przerzut ładunku w Sierra Leone. Współpraca Kilka dni później doszło do zamachu z użyciem tajemniczego ładunku w europejskich stolicach. Był to zabójczy gaz, który sparaliżował cały kontynent. Wkrótce po tym rosyjska armia zaatakowała te państwa. Dowódca Task Force, kpt. John Price zdawał sobie sprawę, że w wirze wojny bardzo trudno będzie złapać Makarowa. W takim wypadku potajemnie kontaktował się ze starymi kolegami. Byli to: sierż. szt. Sandman z amerykańskiej Delta Force i MacMillan, dowódca SAS i b. współpracownik Price'a. Wszyscy wymieniali się informacjami w celu powstrzymanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, jednak w tajemnicy przed rządem, by ci nie trafili do więzień. Atak na posiadłość Waraabe thumb|239x239px|Zdjęcie Waraabe z brytyjskich akt. Dzięki informacjom zdobytym od MacMillana Task Force wiedzieli, że niejaki Waraabe, przywódca Afrykańskiej Milicji, konsultował się z ludźmi Makarowa w sprawie ataku chemicznego. TF 141 zdecydowali się go przesłuchać. Niestety dla nich, był on bardzo dobrze chroniony, więc Price poprosił Lojalistów Nikołaja wspieranych przez najemników z PMC. Od razu zaatakowano główne wejście do bazy Waraabe. Lepiej wyposażeni żołnierze szybko zabili pierwszą linię obrony, jednak to milicja miała przewagę liczebną. PMC zostali przygwożdżeni, jednak z pomocą śmigłowca Nikołaja udało się większość wybić. Po tym Task Force weszli do pałacu przywódcy grup paramilitarnych. Tam po krótkiej walce dokonano wyłomu do sztabu Waraabe. Wybito chroniących go ludzi, po czym żołnierze przeszli do przesłuchania. Price odbezpieczył granat z gazem użytym podczas zamachu na europejskie miasta, po czym założył maskę gazową. Obiecał dać maskę także dla Waraabe, jeśli ten wyjawi informacje o Makarowie. Przestraszony Somalijczyk szybko wyjawił, że konstruktorem bomb gazowym był niejaki Wiktor "Volk" Christienko, który obecnie przebywa w Paryżu. Po tym Price rozstrzelał przesłuchiwanego i ruszył dalej. Najemnicy i Task Force mieli się ewakuować, jednak w SL doszło do zasadzki Afrykańskiej milicji. PMC ponosili straty, jednak udało się im przeć naprzód do drugie SL, która była na szczycie pewnego budynku. Gdy Soap, Jurij i Price tam dotarli doszło do burzy piaskowej, przez którą śmigłowiec Nikołaja się rozbił. Dla milicji była to szansa do zemsty. Gdy najemnicy odpierali ataki Somalijczyków, TF 141 starali się im pomóc. Podsumowując, udało się ewakuować wszystkich i rannego Nikołaja, a do tego udało się zdobyć cenną informację. Żołnierze uciekli z miejsca samochodami. Zamach na Władimira Makarowa Informacje o "Volku" przekazano Sandmanowi walczącemu we Francji. Amerykanin odpłacił się Price'owi inną informacją zdobytą w czasie przesłuchania Volka. Okazało się, że w wirze walk Makarow zwołał swoją radę w czeskiej Pradze. Task Force zdecydowali się go zabić. Do Pragi żołnierze przybyli w nocy z 10 na 11 października. Na życzenie Makarowa major wojsk rosyjskich rozkazał zamknąć dostęp do miasta. W okolicy dało się wyczuć terror, bowiem Rosjanie urządzali łapanki o rozstrzeliwali członków czeskiego ruchu oporu. Soap, Price i Jurij dostali się kanałami do punktu zbornego, gdzie czekali na nich Lojaliści z sierż. Kamarowem na czele i czescy rebelianci. Tam rozdzielono się. MacTavish poszedł z Jurijem, a kpt. Price z Kamarowem. Obie grupy poszły na cichą akcję, by dostać się do celu z którego można by zabić Makarowa. Był to Hotel Lustig. Operacja była bardzo trudna, bo wszędzie roiło się od Rosjan. Task Force eliminowali każdą mniejszą grupę wroga, a większą omijali. Dochodziło do sytuacji, gdzie żołnierze czołgali się nawet kilka metrów od wroga. W końcu Jurij i Soap doszli do miejsca, gdzie był bardzo duży oddział wroga. Spotkali się tam też z Kamarowem i Price'm. Nie dało się ich ominąć, lecz Brytyjczyk miał asa w rękawie. Dał on znak, a wtedy wrogich żołnierzy zaatakowali czescy rebelianci. Doszło do powstania w Pradze. Do walk dołączyli też Task Force. Pomimo początkowych sukcesów przeciwko powstańcom użyto jednostek pancernych. Walki były wyrównane, lecz wkrótce nadjechało więcej czołgów. TF 141 zdecydowali się jednak skupić na dotarciu do Hotelu Lustig. Wkrótce uciekli do pobliskiego kościoła. Następnego dnia Soap i Jurij doszli do Hotelu, gdzie czekali kilka godzin na przybycie celu. W tym czasie Price czekał na dachu katedry, w której miało dojść do spotkania rady Makarowa, a Kamarow miał wejść do budynku i udawać jednego z rosyjskich żołnierzy. Ok. 7 nad ranem Władimir Makarow wraz ze swoim konwojem przejechał do garażu. Nie czekając na sygnał od Kamarowa Price zszedł do holu budynku. Zadaniem snajperów było jego osłanianie. Gdy wszyscy wrogowie w pokoju padli, w drzwiach windy zauważono związanego Kamarowa z przyczepionymi ładunkami wybuchowymi. Okazało się, że Makarow od początku wiedział o ich planie. Krótko po zdetonowaniu ładunków, które o mało nie zabiły Price'a, Rosjanin odezwał się przez radio do Jurija i powiedział wtedy: Tuż po tym wybuchły ładunki wybuchowe na dachu w Hotelu Lustig. Soap i Jurij spadli na ziemię po metalowym thumb|220x220px|Kapitan MacTavish wypowiadający swoje ostatnie słowa. rusztowaniu. Rosjanin był lekko obity, natomiast Brytyjczykowi otworzyła się rana na brzuchu, którą zrobił mu gen. Shepherd. Wkrótce do poszkodowanych doszedł Price i wszyscy musieli się ewakuować. Początkowo Jurij nosił rannego, a Price ich osłaniał. Po tym jednak się zamienili. W pościg za Task Force ruszyli Rosyjscy żołnierze. Trójka żołnierzy musiała powstrzymywać przeważające siły wroga. Dzięki użyciu granatnika w jakiś sposób agenci powstrzymywali siły pościgowe. Gdy TF141 dotarli do placu, musieli się bronić, bo zostali w ślepym zaułku. Na pomoc przybył im ruch oporu, który wyręczył ich w walce. Rannego MacTavisha przeniesiono do sztabu rebeliantów. Nie zdołano mu jednak udzielić wystarczającej opieki medycznej, przez co Soap po chwili zmarł. Tuż po tym wściekły Price wypytał Jurija o słowa Makarowa, które zabrzmiały jakby obaj Rosjanie się znali. Jurij powiedział, że owszem, znali się i przez bardzo długi czas przeprowadzali razem akcje za czasów II wojny domowej w Rosji. Jednak gdy Makarow chciał przeprowadzić zamach na lotnisko im. Zachajewa, Rosjanin zadzwonił do służb, przez co terrorysta postrzelił go w brzuch i zostawił do by się wykrwawił. Jednak uratował go pewien ochroniarz, a zamach stał się faktem i zarazem powodem wojny USA z Rosją. Po tym wydarzeniu Jurij znienawidził Makarowa i chciał zemsty. Price mu uwierzył i dał drugą szansę. Infiltracja twierdzy Zszokowany Price powiadomił swojego przyjaciela i dowódcę SAS gen. MacMillana o śmierci przyjaciela. Po tym chciał dowiedzieć się informacji o Makarowie. Szkot dał mu namiary na dawną twierdzę Ultrancjonalistów (a potem Wewnętrznego Kręgu) w Pradze. Dowódca SAS wysłał także przyjacielowi sprzęt na potrzeby misji. W nocy z 12 na 13 października Price i Jurij (którzy jeszcze nie do końca sobie ufali) dostali się na teren twierdzy spadochronami, po czym używając wytłumionej broni zamierzali się przemieścić do sztabu wroga. Od razu zauważono wysoką aktywność ludzi Makarowa. Aby nie dać się wykryć, Task Force atakowali wyłącznie osamotnionych żołnierzy i uważali na reflektor, który mógł ich wykryć. Podczas przemieszczania się agenci podkładali w niektórych miejscach ładunki C4. Po jakimś czasie dotarli wewnątrz więzienia, gdzie Wewnętrzny Krąg trzymał czeskich rebeliantów. Brytyjczyk wyłączył tam światła i zapanowała całkowita ciemność. TF 141 używając noktowizji z łatwością eliminowali wrogów. Po chwili jednak terroryści użyli flar rozświetlających i doszło do otwartej walki, którą wygrali agenci. Po tym szybko dostali się do miejsca, gdzie widzieli co dzieje się w sztabie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Makarowa tam nie było, jednak zdobyto ciekawą informację, że córka prezydenta Rosji (Alena Worszewska) przebywa w Berlinie. Nie chciano dopuścić, by Makarow się do niej dostał, bo to spowodowało by, że przetrzymywany przez niego prezydent zdradzi kody do rosyjskich wyrzutni rakiet. Po tym w całej bazie zapanował alarm. Task Force byli wręcz otoczeni przez wrogów. Doszło do dużej walki z użyciem sprzętu pancernego. W ostatniej chwili Price i Jurij używając C4 i uciekli spadochronami. Informacje o pobycie córki prezydenta przekazano Sandmanowi z Delta Force. Ułaskawienie i koniec wojny thumb|Logo Task Force 141 po ułaskawieniu.|leftAkcja Delta Force w Berlinie nie powiodła się i Specnaz na życzenie Makarowa porwał Alenę Worszewską. Amerykanie za wszelką cenę musieli ją odbić. Okazało się, że przetransportowano ją do kopalni diamentów na Syberii. W międzyczasie prawdopodobnie Sandman przekazał amerykańskiemu dowódcy prawdę o Task Force i że ich zaoczne skazanie było błędem. Jednostka została przywrócona do łask i wysłana na misję na Syberię wraz z Deltą. Następnego dnia przed południem połączone siły obu jednostek przedarły się na teren kopalni i w odpowiednim momencie zaatakowały sił Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po pokonaniu pierwszych wrogów w całej bazie zapanował alarm, lecz to nie powstrzymało Task Force i Delty. Przedzierali się coraz dalej i w końcu wyszli z kopalni na powierzchnię. Tam było ok. setka nieprzyjaciół wyposażonych w specjalistyczny sprzęt, jednak dowództwo nie zawiodło. W czasie gdy Delta walczyła, Jurij z Task Force miał ostrzeliwać wrogów z drona Predator. Do tego do amerykańskiej jednostki doszły uzupełnienia, więc walki się wyrównały. Jednak misja była zagrożona po tym jak Rosjanie zestrzelili drona. Wtedy dowództwo rozkazało przeprowadzić niebezpiecznie bliski ostrzał na pozycje terrorystów. Chociaż było groźnie, Task Force i Delta przeszli dalej do innej partii kopalni. Tam odnaleźli porwaną córkę prezydenta Worszewskiego. Powiedziała ona, gdzie terroryści przetrzymują jej ojca. Ewakuowano ją, a TF 141 wznowiła walki. Po krótkiej walce udało się w ostatniej chwili ocalić polityka. Jednak wkrótce Wewnętrzny Krąg rozpoczął kontrę, a śmigłowiec ewakuacyjny nie mógł wylądować. W takim wypadku Sandman wraz z dwoma swoimi ludźmi - Grinchem i Truckiem zostali na miejscu, by reszta mogła się ewakuować. Dzięki bohaterskiemu czynowi nie zginął żaden z członków Task Force 141, a prezydent i jego rodzina zostali ewakuowani. Konsekwencją misji był powrót prezydenta Worszewskiego na najwyższy urząd w Rosji. Poskutkowało to końcem III wojny światowej i skupieniem się większości państw na złapaniu Władimira Makarowa. Ostatnia misja Kapitan Price i Jurij, chociaż na dobre wrócili do łask, chcieli odszukać Władimira Makarowa na własną rękę i thumb|220x220px|[[Jurij w kombinezonie Kolosa szturmuje Hotel Oasis.]] osobiście się na nim zemścić za to, co zrobił. Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu wojny Task Force zlokalizowali terrorystę w Hotelu Oasis w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. 21 stycznia 2017 roku Jurij i John Price przebrani w wytrzymały pancerz Kolosa zaatakowali hotel. Na pierwsze wystrzały zareagowała hotelowa ochrona. Task Force chcąc nie chcąc musieli ich wszystkich zabić. Swoją broń powstrzymali dopiero, gdy z obiektu wybiegli przestraszeni cywile, lecz zaraz potem ponownie zaatakowano ochronę. Nie stanowili oni większego wyzwania dla Jurija i Price'a, bo byli zbyt słabo uzbrojeni. Po tym żołnierze weszli do windy. Tam ostrzelał ich śmigłowiec Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nie zabił on Task Force, jednak zniszczył ich pancerze. Zaraz po tym zaatakowali ich ludzie Makarowa. Byli oni lepiej uzbrojeni, lecz zdeterminowani żołnierze wdzierali się coraz głębiej ponownie uważając na cywilów. Po pokonaniu wszystkich wrogów Makarow wskoczył do prywatnego śmigłowca. W tym samym czasie ciężkie rany odniósł Jurij, jednak Rosjanin kazał Price'owi dogonić ich wspólnego wroga. W ostatniej chwili Brytyjczyk wskoczył do helikoptera terrorysty i niechcący spowodował jego katastrofę. Makarow i Price oszołomieni po wypadku walczyli o leżący w pobliżu pistolet. Pierwszy podszedł do niego terrorysta. W ostatniej chwili przyszedł Jurij i postrzelił Makarowa. Ten się jednak odwrócił i zabił Jurija. Dezorientację terrorysty wykorzystał Price, który podbiegł do niego i obwiązał mu wokół szyi metalową linkę, po czym rozbił szklany dach na którym obaj stali. Spowodowało to powieszenie Makarowa i jego śmierć. Po tym na miejsce przybyła policja. Nie wiadomo, czy jednostka po tym wydarzeniu istniała, czy też ją rozwiązano. Spuścizna W XXII wieku (czyli ponad 100 lat później) doceniono dawne działania jednostki (zrobiła to nawet Rosja). Przedstawiciele Federacji Rosyjskiej polecą Sojuszowi Kosmicznego Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych i Organizacji Traktatu Stowarzyszonego, aby numeryczne oznaczenie Satelity Retransmisji SATO otrzymało klasyfikację kadłuba SWC-141 na pamiątkę bohaterskich działań Task Force w ratowaniu rosyjskiego prezydenta Borysa Worszewskiego. Znani członkowie Członkowie zespołu 141 byli dość liczni jak na tak dobrze wyszkoloną jednostkę specjalną. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że podczas każdej ich misji (z wyjątkiem Operacji Kingfish) ponosili mniejsze lub większe straty. Wiąże się to prawdopodobnie z wysokim poziomem trudność operacji. Prawie wszyscy członkowie używali też pseudonimów zamiast nazwisk. *Generał Shepherd (b. dowódca, KIA) *Członek drużyny jeden-jeden *Romeo jeden-jeden (KIA) *Charlie jeden-jeden *Echo jeden-jeden (KIA) *Kpt. John Price *Kpt. John "Soap" MacTavish (DOW) *St. szer. Joseph Allen (KIA) *Jurij (były członek Specnazu, partii Ultranacjonalistów i Wewnętrznego Kręgu, KIA) *Por. Simon "Ghost" Riley (KIA) *Sierż. Gary "Roach" Sanderson (KIA) *Kpr. Ozone (KIA) *Scarecrow (KIA) *Ozone (Modern Warfare 3) (Żyje) *Scarecrow (Modern Warfare 3) (Żyje) *Sierż. Meat (KIA) *Sierż. Royce (KIA) *Chemo (Zależy od gracza) *Rocket (Zależy od gracza) *Toad (MIA) *Archer (MIA) *Rook (KIA) *Kierowca (KIA) Prawdopodobni członkowie (status: nieznany) * Marlin * Gridlock * Crane * Buck Wyposażenie Patrząc na wyposażenie jednostki można dojść do wniosku, że ich uzbrojenie stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Używali oni prawie wyłącznie NATO-wskiego uzbrojenia. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Jurij, który po przejściu do organizacji nie zrezygnował ze swojego ulubionego karabinu, którym był AK-47. Oprócz tego TF używali zróżnicowanych dodatków, które nie były powszechnie dostępne i były szczytem techniki, jak Czujnik pulsu lub Celownik termowizyjny. Karabiny szturmowe *M4A1 *ACR *SCAR-H *SCAR-L *G36C *M16A4 *AK-47 Pistolety maszynowe *MP5 *MP5K *UMP45 *Mini-Uzi *Vector Lekkie karabiny maszynowe *M240 *RPD *MK46 *PKP Pecheneg Strzelby *M1014 *W1200 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 Karabiny snajperskie *RSASS *M14 EBR Pistolety *M9 *M1911 *Glock 18 *USP .45 *Desert Eagle *P99 *.44 Magnum Wyrzutnie i granatniki *FGM-148 Javelin *AT4 *M203 *GP-25 *RPG-7 *Kolos (M79) Pojazdy * MH-6 Little Bird * Pave Low * MQ-1 Predator * SEAL Delivery Vehicle * Technical * Skuter śnieżny * Jeep Wrangler * Okręty podwodne typu Los Angeles: ** USS Dallas ** USS Chicago Operacje specjalne Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W trybie operacji specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force występuje w następujących misjach. W każdej z nich ich członkowie są postaciami grywalnymi. * "Snajper", gdzie zadaniem frakcji jest odparcie kilku fal nieprzyjaciół, * "Chrystus Zbawiciel", gdzie żołnierz musi zabić odpowiednią ilość przeciwników, * "Uniki", w której należy po cichu uciec patrolom Specnazu, * "Strażnik", gdzie jeden z graczy musi dojść do SL, a drugi osłaniać go z pokładu samolotu AC-130, * "Saperzy", w której trzeba rozbroić bomby na targu w Rio i uważać, by nie postrzelić cywili, * "Wyścig", gdzie należy uciec wrogom na skuterach śnieżnych, * "Ukryty", gdzie żołnierz TF musi dojść do celu po cichu. Misja dzieje się na przedmieściach Prypeci; * "Wyłom i eliminacja:, w której należy uciec/zabić wrogów po dokonaniu wyłomu, * "Próba czasowa", gdzie Task Force musi w jak najkrótszym czasie uciec na skuterze śnieżnym, * "Weź i uciekaj", w której to żołnierz 141 musi ukraść tajne dane i uciec Kompani Cieni, * "Akceptowalne straty", gdzie należy podłożyć C4 i uciec po cichu, * "Atak na posiadłość", w której Task Force musi zabić 40 najemników w posiadłości Makarowa, * "Eksplozja", gdzie należy zabić 10 kolosów w faveli za pomocą materiałów wybuchowych. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tutaj w trybie operacji specjalnych frakcja rzadziej występuje. Została wyparta na rzecz Delta Force. Mimo to występują w misjach: * "Ruch oporu", gdzie należy pomóc w ewakuacji członkom Czeskiego Ruchu Oporu, * "Odstrzał", w której dwóch agentów musi zniszczyć rosyjską bazę komunikacyjną. Multiplayer Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 thumb|220x220px|Walki w Trybie Multiplayer jako Task Force 141 na mapie [[Favela.]] Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Na mapach Afghan, Rust, Scrapyard i Crash ich wrogiem jest OpFor. Na planszach Derail, Estate, Wasteland, Overgrown, Salvage i Storm walczą przeciw Specnazowi, a na mapach Favela, Quarry, Rundown, Underpass i Carnival walczą przeciwko Brazylijskiej Milicji. Można nadmienić, że jest to jedyna frakcja w grze, która może walczyć przeciwko wszystkim organizacjom wrogim w kampanii. Ich komentatorem jest Simon "Ghost" Riley. Call of Duty: Online W chińskiej wersji gry (Call of Duty: Online) Task Force 141 jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie multiplayer. Walczą na mapach znanych Modern Warfare 2 i z innych części Call of Duty, gdzie ich przeciwnikiem jest Kompania Cieni. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Ze wszystkich znanych członków przeżył tylko John Price i połowa drużyny Jeden-Jeden. Można by też uznać Ozone'a i Scarecrowa z misji specjalnej "Odstrzał" z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, jednak nie ma jednoznacznych powodów, by uznać tę misję za kanoniczną. *W emblemacie jednostki można zauważyć odniesienia do innych jednostek specjalnych. Sztylet i skrzydła to odniesienie do Special Air Service, czaszka prawdopodobnie do SWCC, a wieniec laurowy do wielu innych amerykańskich jednostek. *Task Force 141 została wspomniana w grze Far Cry 3, gdzie jeden z amerykańskich agentów mówi, że leci do Rosji współpracować z grupą TF 141 gdyż rozpoczęła się rosyjska operacja. *W rosyjskojęzycznej wersji gry nazywa się ją "Operacyjno - Taktyczna Grupa 141". *W rzeczywistym świecie istnieje kilka jednostek Task Force, jak np. osławiona TF-151, która zajmuje się zwalczaniem piratów, lecz jednostka Task Force 141 na dzień dzisiejszy nie istnieje. *W polskiej wersji gry po zabiciu generała Shepherda frakcja nazywa się TF 141 - Wyrzeczenie. Można spotkać też tłumaczenie Wyparcie. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * W trybie Multiplayer model postaci kierowanej przez gracza ma narodowość zależną od jego broni. Jeśli gracz używa Lekkiego Karabinu Maszynowego, to posiada emblemat z flagą Australii, jeżeli wybierze pistolet maszynowy to będzie używał brytyjskiego lub amerykańskiego emblematu, a jak weźmie Karabin snajperski to będzie miał na sobie amerykańską flagę. Co ciekawe, nie przewidziano w trybie wieloosobowym modelu z kanadyjską flagą. * Po napisach końcowych gry na ekranie ukazuje się zdjęcie członków jednostki wraz z członkami United States Army Rangers, na którym jest napisane "Task Force 141. Doom on you Mr. Tango!" co można tłumaczyć jako "Wal się pan, Panie Tango!", przy czym Tango jest wojskowym określeniem na wrogiego żołnierza. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Logo Task Force z Modern Warfare 2 widać na skrzynkach z perkami w trybie przetrwanie. *Nazwa osiągnięcia zdobywanego za ukończenie misji specjalnej "Odstrzał" nawiązuje do tej jednostki specjalnej (patrz: Jeden-Cztery-Jeden). Call of Duty: Online *W Call of Duty: Online logo frakcji nie zawiera czaszki. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Do gry Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare wprowadzono wersję karabinu Intervention pod nazwą TF-141 (skrót od Task Force 141) Galeria Modele_Task_Force.jpg|Modele z trybu wieloosobowego Scarecrow_Niedokonczone_sprawy.png|Członek Task Force robiący zdjęcia do materiałów wywiadowczych na Kaukazie Task_Force_141_model_wieloosobowy.jpg|Przykładowy model z trybu Multiplayer Wideo Task Force 141 Full Theme Song MW2|Temat muzyczny Task Force 141 en:Task Force 141 fr:Task Force 141 ru:Оперативно-тактическая группа 141 de:Task Force 141 es:Fuerza Operativa 141 sv:Task Force 141 nl:Task Force 141 pt-br:Força Tarefa 141 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered